


Knitting

by okapi



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi
Summary: Miss Marple reflects on the usefulness of knitting.Double drabble for International Fanworks Day 2021.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: In a Flash





	Knitting

**Author's Note:**

> For the IFD 2021 and for the DW Flash fiction Monday challenge to write a drabble in a small fandom.

Knitting, thought Miss Marple as her needles clicked, was such a useful occupation. First, it produced useful things, like baby’s blankets and shawls and jumpers. Secondly, it was a useful conduit of conversation, always a topic of interest with ladies of a certain age and provenance, some of whom were, of course, bores, but many who were not, and even the bores might be sources of valuable information if one only took the time to listen. And listening was very easy whilst one was knitting. Thirdly, knitting was almost like a cloak of invisibility in some circumstances. One could sit in a high-backed chair, knitting quietly, while one party greeted another party and discussions ensued which would not have ensued were the knitter’s presence known. Lastly, if one had a problem to solve or a vexing puzzle to untangle or a direction to decide upon, knitting served an admirable method of contemplation. One, two, three, four, yes, knitting was a useful occupation…

…until one dropped a stitch.

And realised that if no intervention were taken, the new district nurse just _might_ find herself at the bottom of a pond within a fortnight. But would she listen to an old knitter?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
